harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast and Crew list
HARPERS FALLS Created by: ALBERT GRAY Written by: ALBERT GRAY with NANCY WILLIAMS WATT KAY ALDEN SHELLY ALTMAN TITA BELL RON CARLIVATI DORAN CLARK CAROLYN CULLITON JANET IACOBUZIO THOM RACINA LOUISE SHAFFER COURTNEY SIMON STEVEN UNGREY Directed by BRUCE S. BARRY SUSAN FLANNERY Producers: SHERI ANDERSON JULIE HANAN CARRUTHERS VIVIAN GUNDAKER JACQUELINE HABER SHERI SINGER PATRICIA WENIG Executive Producers: MILLEE TAGGART and JONATHAN MURRAY Associate Producers: RITA DILLON ADAM DUSEVOIR RHONDA FRIEDMAN Associate Director: BRUCE M. MINNIX Art Director: ALEXANDRA JOHNSTON FRANCINE VERSALIE Cast: WENDY HARPER... Kassie DePavia DYLAN HARPER... Greg Rikaart ADAM HARPER... Clark James Gable BARRY HARPER... Wil Heuser JUNE HARPER...Karen Morrow LORRAINE HARPER...Khrystyne Haje MARILYN HARPER...Renee Lawless ANNA JAYNE WEATHERLY-HERINGTON... Wendy Moniz ANTHONY HERINGTON... Sasha Mitchell ROSEMARY HARPER WILSON...Sarah Glendening MARK WILSON...Dean Cain JULIANNA CONSIGLIO...Shuko Akune VIOLA WHITTAKER... Telma Hopkins MICHELLE HARPER ARMSTRONG... Nancy Lee Grahn ERICA HARPER...Catherine Hickland MEGAN HARPER... GinaMarie Zimmerman VANESSA ERICKSON... Mackenzie Mauzy LUKE ERICKSON... Josh Quong Tart ANITA SHERIDAN... Angela Robinson TIFFANIE ROWLETT... Jocasta Odom ARNETIA ROWLETT... Arnetia Walker ANNE HAMILTON... Patsy King CARLA WEATHERLY...Ricki Lake SCOTT WEATHERLY...Aaron O'Connell JULIA CANNELL...April Katherine Littlejohn GISELE FRANKLIN... Erin Broderick CLAIRE WELLES... Kate Ford STEPHANIE WHITTMAN... Jean Smart ALLEGRA WHITTENBERG...Laura Leighton SAMANTHA HARPER BENNETT... Eileen Davidson JOANNA NIEWOEHNER HARPER... Arianne Zucker DR. CARA NIEWOEHNER HARPER... Lindsay Korman SHEILA HARPER-WATKINS... Eden Riegel ALLEN WATKINS... Ryan McPartlin ANYSSA LUCAS HARPER-FORSON... Rebecca Budig VELDA SMITHFIELD... Judith McGrath BRYAN FORSON... Cameron Mathison JOLIETTE MANNING... Christel Khalil VIVIENNE VANCORTLANDT... Julia Barr ASTRID MCINTYRE... Ashley Jones LAURA SHAW...Alexa Havins VALERIE JO MADISON...Beth Howland GINA BELLESARIO MADISON...Robin McGraw CASSANDRA VANVOORHIS... Hannah Gordon MARGE ATHERTON...Theresa Tova JUDGE ADRIANNE AUSTIN... Cornelia Frances JUDGE ARTHELLE WEBBER... Glenda Hatchett CAMILLA ABBOTT... Ginna Carter LYLA ANN AMHERST... Calista Flockhart MONICA WENTZEL... Elle Alexander JACQUELINE HALLER... Britt Robertson NICHOLAS HALLER... Jeff Branson CAROLYN HALLER...Susan Hogan AUDREY HALLER...Shiri Appleby TRACY HALLER...Amy Jo Johnson ANDREW SMYTHE... Jerry verDorn CLARISSA SMYTHE... Erika Slezak ALLISON BARTORIMO... Mariska Hargitay AMY SMYTHE-JABLONSKI... Pauley Perrette CODY JABLONSKI... Frank Eudy PHILOMENA BALDUCCI...Kaye Ballard EILEEN O'REILLY BALDUCCI...Carol Mayo Jenkins SEAN BALDUCCI...Christopher Gartin KEVIN BRADLEY... Jake Epstein MAUREEN BALDUCCI... Joey Van Pelt ANTONIO BALDUCCI... Joel Rush BRAD ATCHISON... Dylan Neal LINDA ATCHISON... Melinda Sward ALEXANDRA CHADWICK... Jennifer Gareis Dr. ABBY STEVENSON... Kate Ritchie COURTNEY HARRISON... Janelle Pierzina CRAIG ATCHLEY... Justin Hartley PATRICIA WHEELER... Elizabeth Hubbard DR. BETH STILLWATER... Jill Whelan JENNIFER VANPATTERSON-PATTEN... Erin Cardillo STEVEN BENNETT... Steve Peacocke LIBBY ATCHISON... Suranne Jones SHARMAINE JONES-BENNETT... Zoe Lucker ELSPETH BENNETT... Julie Goodyear MARANDA BOUDOIN... Pauline Collins ASTRID McINTYRE...Ashley Jones LANCE VANCORTLANDT... Eric Martsolf MARLA STANTON... Ilene Kristen ADRIENNE FLYNN HARPER...Sharon Gabet KYLIE FLYNN...Valerie Landsburg VICTORIA WATKINS JENSEN... Barbara Windsor REGINA STEWART CROWELL...Debbie Allen ANNGELIQUE MINZELL...Rachel Reilly AJ CRAWFORD...Hayden Voss JAMIE MINZELL...Van Hansis JEFF MINZELL...Zach Rance RHONDA WHITTENBERG... Josie Bissett DERICK STEENSLAND...Cody Calafiore LORRAINE GERBER... Shelly Moore SERENA GERBER... Christina Bennett Lind SCOTT AMES... John J. York DIANA ALLERTON AMES... Tracy Nelson SHARLYN AMES WASHBURN... Alexandra Breckenridge SHANE WASHBURN... Michael Fabiano LINDA ANNE AMES... Laura Wright JASON HARPER... Greg Vaughn VERONICA HARPER... Fiona Spence SANDRA HARPER... Marlo Thomas TAYLOR ADDISON... Emily Harper SHEILA McALLISTER...Melissa Archer SHARLENE CAMERON...Kate Mulgrew LINDA AMHERST...Jocelyn Seagraves LOUISE FLANDREAU...Joy Behar AARON HARPER... Trevor St. John MARTA HARPER...Poppy Jhakra DAVID MACQUARIE HARPER... Wesley Dening CHRISTINA BURKHARDT... Emily Symons SHARON LANGSTROM... Lynne McGranger MADELEINE JACOBSON...Daniele Donato-Briones DANIEL JACOBSON... Stephen Wallem AUDRA HARPER... Cote de Pablo SHAWN HARPER... Shane Meaney CYNTHIA ARCHER... Morgan Fairchild CHRISTOPHER MANNINGTON... Frankie Grande DR. ALICIA MANNINGTON... Victoria Rafaeli DR. JENNIFER WALLACE... Donna Pescow DR. AJA DORRANCE...Jaclyn Betham DR. ASHLEY WEBSTER...Denyse Tontz LIZ WEBSTER...Maeve Kinkead VIOLET HARPER... Kristen Alderson LADY CARLEILA AUSTIN...Dominique Jennings SYDNEY ARMSTRONG...Stephanie Beacham SHANE OWENS... Jamie Johnston ERIC WHITFIELD HARPER...Zach Conroy CAITLYN LAMBERT... McKenzie Westmore ROGER LAMBERT... James Wlcek With Special Guests: SUSANNAH LUCAS... Stacy Edwards ELLEN LUCAS... Molly Burnett LADY DOROTHY BRADFORD...Jane Fonda ANNA BRADFORD...Melody Thomas Scott ERICA BRADFORD...Emma Watson MONICA PARKER BRADFORD...Rose McGowan and Starring... RACHEL CORY...Victoria Wyndham Music by: SCORE PRODUCTIONS, INC AEOLUS PRODUCTIONS, INC Closing theme, "Daybreak" by: PAUL HARDCASTLE & 1ST LIGHT Art Designer: AL DELUCA Set Designer: WES LAWS Techincal Director: JAMES ANGERAME Casting directors: JUDY BLYE WILSON JANE MURRAY Stage Managers: ANDY EGER ANN VETTEL LOCKE WALLACE Assistants to the Producers: BARBARA GALLAGHER LORRAINE SEVRE-KENNEY Audio: MICHAEL J. McGRATH Video: VICTOR PAGANUZZI Camera: JOEL ARONOWITZ Hairstyling: IRENE HAMALAIN EDIE PANDA INDIA SPARHAWK SYLVIA SURDU ANN WADDINGTON Costumes: DOREEN ACKERMAN SANDRA BAKER SHAWN DUDLEY RITA RIGGS Makeup: JONI LAWRENCE Women's fashions Provided by : BLOOMINGDALES and MACY'S Men's wear provided by: BROOKS BROTHERS and MACY'S Active Wear provided by: NIKE Foot wear provided by: FOOT LOCKER Jewelry provided by: KAY JEWELERS; GORDON'S JEWELRY; and ZALES JEWELERS Recorded at: CBS BROADCAST CENTER NEW YORK CITY Senior Producers: BRIGIT JENSEN-DRAKE PATRICIA McMILLEN PATRICIA FASS PALMER Supervising Producer: GAIL KOBE Senior Executive Producer: ALBERT GRAY Executive in charge of production: BARBARA J. GARSHMAN Administrators of ONtv: DAVID EVAN SMITH SCOTT WILLIAMS STEVE UNGREY Programming Director of ONtv: SCOTT WILLIAMS Executive/Founders of ONtv: RICK COLLINS STEVE FRAME An ALBIEGRAY Production in association with Harpers Falls Productions, Incorporated. (Copyright, 2015, by AlbieGray Productions Inc, All Rights reserved) Category:Miscellany Category:HF Personnel